


【敬能】人力车

by Ftnight



Category: changanshiershichen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftnight/pseuds/Ftnight
Summary: #张小敬×姚汝能#逻辑死，为肉而肉





	【敬能】人力车

张小敬伸手将身下人的腰带扯下，顺着腰线摸进去。

姚汝能似乎有些清醒了，下意识的伸手按住身上作乱的那只手，哪成想身上软绵绵的毫无力气，说是按不如说是摸。于是反过来被擒住手，双手被强制性地按在头顶上，头上的官帽蹭啊蹭，摇摇欲坠，最后被张小敬一个伸手丢在了地上，如瀑的青丝霎时散落。落入身上那只狼眼里，身下人红裳衬雪肤，青丝衬红霞，是难得一见的情动模样，张小敬几乎是霎时红了眼。

“姚卫率……”张小敬贴在他耳边恶意道。许是嫌张小敬脸上的胡茬扎的难受，亦或者是在行这种事上张小敬居然恶趣味的称他官职，姚汝能偏了偏脸，想躲过去。张小敬便惩罚似的一口含住了他的耳垂，细细的研磨。从耳边穿来的水声直教人脸红心跳，还带着撩人的痒直往心头窜。然而张小敬手中的工作也还未停，扯开身下人的官服一手摸进中衣，嫌弃他身上衣物过于繁琐，不满地“啧”了一声，大力一扯，竟是直接撕开。

姚汝能迷迷糊糊地想到，今夜饮的酒好像烈了点。一团火烧在心头冲上脑袋，他只觉得喉咙发干，不单是渴，还有热，甚至有一种悸动似乎在引导他做些什么。他半睁开眼，对上那人充满情欲的视线，喉结动了动，一句话百转千回，最后只哑着嗓子说，“张小敬…快点……唔呃……”话音未落，便被张小敬一口咬住喉结，然后顺着脖子吻下，一路啃咬，在红衣常年包裹不见光的肉体上留下暧昧的红痕。身上的衣物已被强力撕开，红衣白裳层层堆叠散开，因为酒精和情动而微微泛红的身体接触到冷空气后微微颤抖。张小敬一口含住一处的乳首，右手往下摸去握住了他的要害处，便如愿听到身下人的一声闷哼。

前所未有的刺激和快感撩拨着姚汝能的神经，他已经想不起到底为何同意和张小敬喝酒，也想不起为何经不住刺激要和他拼酒。等他被诱哄着压上床时，被酒精侵占的大脑已经一片混乱。而眼下这情形，怎么看怎么不对，但他一看到张小敬的脸，又觉得这一切是理所当然无法抗拒。仅存的理智逼迫他死咬住下唇不发声。

身下的动作越来越快，在快要达到临界点时，张小敬一把扳过他的下巴吻了上去，将姚汝能接下来的呻吟尽数封在口中。张小敬狠狠吮着他的唇瓣，似乎要将他立即拆吃入腹，长舌直入，在敏感的上颚狠狠舔过。这次的吻带着侵占意味，直将人吸的舌尖发麻，唇瓣红肿，满面潮红。

张小敬就着姚汝能喷射出的液体自臀部摸入后穴，在穴口带着情色意味地打转，激起身下人一阵战栗。随即便整根没入一指，慢慢地开始在紧致的穴口里抽插。张小敬害怕第一次的鲁莽伤了身下的人，忍着下腹的胀痛仔细的为他做着扩张。“…嗯啊……唔……”姚汝能的身子抖得厉害，不知是害怕还是兴奋，控制不住的呻吟出声，穴口开始分泌出肠液，这让扩张工作变得稍微轻松了一些。等用上三指时，下身冷不丁的被人握住，张小敬抬头，便对上了姚汝能的眼。姚汝能安抚性地朝他一笑，手中便缓缓动了起来。

张小敬从来不相信自己的自制力有多强，他现在只想做自己想做的，喜欢做的。于是他将姚汝能的一条腿放在自己的肩上，手指抽出，发出“啵”的一声，似在挽留。张小敬定定看着姚汝能的眼，毫不留情地破壁而入。他低下头将身下人痛的战栗的呻吟尽数堵在口中，身下的动作却与这安抚性的吻截然相反，一寸一寸的没入，将穴道的褶皱都撑的平整，幸而提前做了扩张和肠液的润滑，不然以张小敬的尺寸，这第一次绝对要出血。虽然是经过三指扩张，然而对上真刀实枪，姚汝能也有些受不住，觉得痛的要裂开的同时，又觉得有一种酥痒的麻从下腹直冲心头。眼睛层层叠叠堆起了水雾，汇聚一满便冲眶而出。张小敬实在没想到姚汝能突然哭了，用指腹安抚性地拭去泪珠，身下的动作却越发凶狠。姚汝能泪腺像是突然打开似的，泪水喷涌不断，而张小敬却毫不留情地冲撞，大有一种要把他定死在床上的架势。


End file.
